Harvest
by LookingInMirrors
Summary: AU. The new vrmmorpg Harvest has just finished beta and is now released to the public. When Zero first joined Harvest the last thing she thought she would be doing is fighting for her life. Nevertheless that is what she is doing. Now with the help of her guild, she must find a way to beat the game, escape the world and maybe find love in a cocky guild leader.


Authors Notes: Well i hope you guys enjoy the story. It has no beta reader so if you see any grammar mistakes be sure to let me know. I promise i wont get mad :). Also anything related to SAO i do not own.

* * *

Harvest

"Are you excited?" a small brown haired girl asked as she jumped up and down the bed, paying no attention to the body trying to sleep in it.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" the body asked as it tried to cover its face with the blankets. The little girl by the name of Lily stopped jumping and fell to the bed.

"Oh you don't know, do you?" Lily smirked as she poked the body in the face. This seemed to grab the sleeping body's attention. The body, a young female one with big brown round eyes, glared at the bane of her existence otherwise known as her sister Lily.

"Out with it, Lily." the body said as she sat up straight on the bed. The body grabbed her sisters offending finger in attempt to make a point but the little girl only cracked a smile.

"Your NerveGear just arrived." Lily stated. As soon as the words left her mouth the sleeping body pushed the girl off her and ran out her room down the stairs.

"Violet, wait for me!" Lily shouted as she raced off after her sister. As soon as Violet reached the bottom step of the stairs she saw the open brown box lying on the floor. Next to it was the thing she had been dreaming about for her whole life. She quickly walked next to the box and bent down to pick it up.

"What are you waiting for?" Lily huffed as she bent over her sister shoulder.

"What if it's not everything I wanted it to be?" Violet stated as she looked at the helmet like device that was painted on the box. "What if..." she began.

"Well how are you going to find out if you never try?" Lily smiled as she walked around to the other side of the box. "I'll open it if you don't want to." Violet eyes widen.

"Hell no, this is mine." She said as she grabbed the box from her sister's hands. "I paid for it, I get to open it. No way in hell did I slave over stupid customers all summer to not be the one to get to open it up" Violet placed the box back onto the floor. She took a deep breath before she began to open it. Lily's eyes shined as Violet began to take the box's content out. A couple of books and direction manuals laid scattered on the floor as she dug in deeper into the box. Violet let out a gasp as she saw it under all the Styrofoam. NerveGear. Violet pulled the device out of the box carefully and placed it on her head.

"Fits like a charm" Violet said as she looked at Lily.

"That so cool!" Lily shouted her excitement causing her to jump around. "I can't wait until I get the chance to use it."

"Maybe one day if Violet is nice enough to let you use it." A third voice said from the door way.

"I will one day." Violet said as she got the stand out of the box. "But today is not that day." Violet said as she walked passed her sister and back up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, I know your excited and all." Her eldest sister stated as she walked behind Violet." But I want you down in time for dinner alright."

"Yah don't worry about me, Rose. I'm only going to play for a couple of hours. I doubt i will even get that far into the game today. I probably won't even finish the tutorial." Violet said as she reached the door to her room. "You'll know where I will be." Violet said as she opened up the door to her room.

"Well have fun." Rose said as she walked back down the hall. "I know how hard you worked for that so I hope it's everything you want it to be." Violet smiled back at her sister and walked into her room closing the door behind her. She quickly placed the stand next to her computer setting the NerveGear on it as she moved across the room in search for the disk. "Just a couple of minutes until it downloads. " she said as she inserted the disk into the headset. "After all I can wait," she stated as she stared at the head piece."After all I missed the public start day of the game by three days. Stupid delivery people!"

Violet was drawn away from her thoughts by a beep from the NerveGear that indicated that the download had been successful." So crazy," she said as she picked up the head gear. Violet walked over to her bed and pulled the covers off as she laid on the now naked bed. She closed her eyes as she placed the head gear on her head. "NerveGear take me to Topia."

Lights flashed before her eyes as the NerveGear configured for her. After a few seconds, a bright blinding light caused her to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Violet came to the realization that she was no longer in her room. Her white dull room had been replaced with a bright blue sky and a tan brick wall with black iron design at the top. Her eyes followed the iron design until it separated from the wall at a gate entrance. As she stared at the top of the gate entrance she saw that the black iron design came together to form words."La Fiora." She read out loud.

"Hey" Violet's eyes flew to the direction of the voice." You there you seem new..." Violet's eyes widen as she took in where the voice was coming from. It was a small robot that had been made to look like a little maid. "Am I right?" the robot asked rudely. Violet nodded; clearly the robot maid was getting impatient. Violet quickly got up from the floor she had barely realized she was laying on and turned to look at her surroundings. Tan brown buildings with similar black iron workings meet her eyes; on top of most of these buildings there where black flags with a silver crescent moon surrounded by a diamond flew from iron poles. As she looked around she noticed many other maids and many other people around her. She must have been at the spawn point for new players. Even though she had missed the official start of the game by couple of days it came to a relief to her that she was not alone. At least she wouldn't be the only newbie in the game.

" Ahh that's good." The robot said as it drew Violet's attention back."I'm the lovely greeter maid and I will help you settle into your new avatar. Can I ask you for your username?" The robot asked as it summoned a green diamond from thin air.

"I have always liked Zero." Violet said as she smiled. The world felt so real, she could her laughter and smell delicious food not too far off. She made a note in her mind to visit those shops later when she had gotten some gold.

"Ahh, Zero is a good name but unfortunately it just happens to be taken." The robot said. "Would you like to add something else to it?"

"Uhhhh." Violet looked around trying to find something interesting that maybe she could add to her username or something else that she could change it too.

"Oh wait," The robot said calling Violet's attention back to her."I just received news that the name has just become unoccupied. Must be your lucky day, the holder of that username must have just deleted their avatar in order to start the game over again. They probably..."

"I choose Zero. I want Zero to be my username, please." Violet said cutting the robot off. She grabbed the robot's metal shoulders and began to shake it roughly.

"Well then," the robot said releasing a shock wave through its body that caused Violet to let go its shoulder. "You will now be known as Zero." The robot stated as it moved away from Zero tossing the green diamond at her direction. Zero tried to catch the diamond with her hands but it disappeared on contact. She blinked at the robot whom in turn point to the top of Zero's head. Zero looked up and noticed that the green diamond appeared on top of her head. Zero tried her best to look at the object but every time she moved her head the diamond followed. "Hey, if you're done being silly I need you to fix your face." Zero blushed as she looked down at the robot.

"Fix my face?" Zero asked. The robot held its hand up to Zero. In its hands was a small mirror like object. Violet grabbed the object from the robot and looked into it. What stared back at her was her face, but on the mirror words where written in a light silvery font. "Hair color, hair style, and eye color," Violet read aloud as she placed her finger on top of the words hair style. The moment her fingers touched the words her normal light brown long straight hair changed into a high ponytail. She smiled before taking a good look in the mirror. She decided against that hair style with a shake of her head. She pressed on the hair style font until she landed on a style she liked. The hair style was short, barely brushing her shoulder blades with two long sections framing her face that fell just above her waist. As well, a new hair fringe adorned her face as she looked into the mirror, it was a weird hair style but she liked it. The next button she clicked was hair color her usual brown hair changed to a bright purple. She bursted out laughing as soon as she saw it. She shook her head and continued to look through the colors finally settling on a silver color. "Eye color" Zero said as she looked into the mirror. She liked how her avatar looked so far so with a shake of her head she handed the mirror back to the robot. The robot stared at her and shrugged its shoulders.

"Well, I guess you're done here." The robot said as her hand Zero a small brown bag. "This is your inventory, you can physically open it up or you can use your user menu to look at its contents. I hope you like everything you find. If you have any issues trying to figure out what your class is, be sure to head over to the library at city hall it has millions of different books on each class and element. Have a good day." The robot said as it skirted of to a different player that had just spawned near Zero. Zero looked at the brown bag before placing it on her back and walking to an empty bench in front of the gate entrance.

"That's right," Zero said as she looked into the bag. "You don't get to choose what class you get to be. They assign it." She said as pulled out the first object. It was a brown rolled up paper with a seal on it. "Unknown skill, Cannot be opened until level 5," she read the description as she placed it on the bench. "Well that's useless for now," she said as she pulled out the next item. She placed the small crystal bottle with red liquid onto the bench. "Health potion, restores all health over time" she read as she reached into the bag once more. "The third and final object," she said as she pulled out was a wooden brown staff with a black stone at the top from the bag. A spark flew out of the stone as the words Congratulations you are a Death Wizard appeared before her eyes. Zero's eyes widen, she had read that wizards where already a really rare to get as a class and as an element death was tied as the rarest element to be assigned to get, the other being life. "No freaking way." She shouted as she danced around clutching the staff to her chest. She paid no attention to the attention she was getting or to what was happening around her. Zero was so excited about getting a rare class and a rare element that she was oblivious to the outside world. That's why when someone shouted watch out she completed failed to duck. Zero fell to the ground as a body crashed into her.

"Shit sorry," a male voice said as he quickly got off of Zero. Zero looked up dizzily at the person who had crashed into her. A boy about her age or maybe a year older looked at her, purple eyes filled with worry. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as he reached his hand out to touch her forehead. Zero blinked as she heard people laughing in the distance. Her eyes widened as she quickly move away and grabbed the staff that lay right next to her.

"I'm fine." She said as gathered her belongings and began to walk away from the laughing crowd.

"Hey" The boy had chase after her. Zero sighed as she turned around, letting the boy catch up to her. As she waited for him she was finally able to get a good look at the boy. He was tall maybe a head taller than Zero and he had pale skin and long purple hair that fell past his back.

"What?" Zero asked grumpily. She was upset, hadn't this boy caused her enough trouble. She barely had a couple of minutes in the game and she was already the laughing stalk. All she wanted to do was hide until everything blew over.

"You took my staff." He said flatly holding up Zero's staff in order to prove a point. Zero eyes widen as she looked at the staff in her hand. It was a dark brown wooden stick with the same diamond and crescent moon design on the head.

"I'm sorry," she replied as she handed the staff back. "I didn't mean too..." She trailed off as she noticed the boy smiling at her. He took his staff back and hand her staff back to her.

"I know you didn't," the boy explained. "No one is dumb enough to try and steal from a member of the guild controlling this town." He smirked at zero who in turn looked down to the grown in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she fell to her knees. She had no clue what to do or worse what the boy would do to her. She feared the worst from the boy in front of her.

"Hey, wait no." he said shaking his hands in front of his body. "No, please don't do that. Hey get up okay." He said as he pulled Zero up the floor. "It's okay, alright." Zero nodded as she final took her eyes off the floor. The boy was smiling at her. "Your funny," He said as he looked her up and down." And kind of cute," He said with a smirk on his face. Zero's eyes widened as blush formed on her cheeks. How dare he she thought as she quickly turned away and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait don't go. God, why are you making me chase after you?" The boy said as he ran in front of Zero, stopping her in her tracks by blocking her way. "My names Kingly." He said as he stood in front of her holding out his hand." I feel bad for crashing into a cute girl in my poor attempt to fly." He explained as Zero stared at his hand, she clearly had no intent of shaking it. "How about I make it up to you and help you level up a bit. You're like supper new right." He said as he stared up and down her again.

"Yah, why?" Zero bit back.

"You are still wearing the newbie gear," he stated with a smile. Violet looked at what Kingly was wearing for the first time since she had meet the boy. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with a dark black leather vest over it. He also had pair of matching black pants and knee high black boots. A deep purple robe with a strange black embroidered design hid a chain around his neck that held a crescent moon pendent inside an outline of a diamond that hanged just above his chest. Zero looked down at her clothes for the first time. All she wore was a plain brown skirt and a white t-shirt with a pair of brown shoes. She blushed and looked away realizing that she looked like a complete noob next to Kingly.

"Usually the first thing players do as soon as they get the gold is get new clothes." He smiled. "I assumed that you just spawned, but hey just maybe you could just be the exception to the rule."

"I'm not the exception," Zero said as she sighed. "You are willing to help me?"

"Of course," he smiled." I'm a life wizard. If you want I can heal you while you fight that way you won't have to worry about health potions. Also I am kind of strong;" he flexed his virtual arm muscles."I bet I could tank some higher level monsters for you." He stated. Violet nodded realizing she would be stupid not to accept his help.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at the boy for the first time.

"See, you look so cute when you smile..." he ranted on as he placed his arm around her shoulder leading her to the nearest gate entrance. Zero blushed at his nice words as she looked at the direction Kingly was taking her.

"Zero." She said interrupting Kingly's rant.

"Huh?" Kingly asked as he looked at her.

"My name is Zero." She replied as she pulled away from his arm. They had just passed the gate and where now face to face with a vast green field with scattered trees. She saw other players running around attacking rabbits and other small creatures, but they did not stop there kingly continued to walk down the dirt road.

"I like it." Kingly said as they reached the end of the dirt path way."Well seems like we are here." Zero smiled as she looked at their location it was empty green field with tiny hairy pigs running around.

"Pigs?" Zero asked as she turned to look at Kingly. "You want me to fight pigs?"

"I believe their proper name is boar, and yes, I am we can go back and fight those level one mobs but they really aren't worth the time. Don't worry they are not as tough as they look." He said smiling at her.

"They don't look tough at all," Zero said smugly as she summoned her staff. "This game will be piece of cake." She said as she walked to the closest boar. Kingly blinked as he saw her approach the closest boar, her staff flying high in the air. She wouldn't, he thought as he saw Zero swing her staff straight at the pig who in turn squeaked and began to chase after her. She would he thought as e watched Zero. Zero blinked, she soon realized that she was about to get attacked and began to run around crazily. Kingly began to chuckle as he saw her pathetic attempt to escape the pigs wrath.

"God, do you even know how to play?" Kingly asked in between chuckles.

"I was attacking it!" Zero shouted as she ran around the field, the boar hot on her tail.

"You're a wizard, silly, you can't go around hitting mobs with your staff it won't do any damage." Kingly stated as he summoned his own staff.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Zero asked as she ran towards Kingly. Kingly smiled as he pulled the scared girl behind his back, she sighed as she let him protect her from the evil pig. Kingly pulled his staff close to his body, and then quickly pushed it away. A white orb flew from the tip of his staff hitting the boar, killing it instantly.

"Haven't you ever played a mage like class in any other mmorpgs you have played?" Kingly asked as he turned to look at Zero. Zero blushed softly and shook her head.

"No," she said looked at the ground. Kingly started laughing and bent down clutching his stomach in pain.

"Oh god you're so adorable." He said as he used his staff as support.

"Shut up you jerk...'" Zero said as she began to walk back towards the path. How dare he laugh at her she thought to herself.

"Hey, no stop." Kingly said as he composed himself and ran after her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh; I'm going to help you remember." He said grabbing on to her shoulder. Zero turned her head to Kingly and nodded. "Cool, if you don't know how to do something just ask okay. Well..." he said ad he pulled the girl back to the spot they were at before. "To attack just move the staff in whatever way you feel comfortable," He said. "Its weird but it works that way." He pointed to a boar off in the distance that he wanted Zero to attack. Zero nodded as she stood her staff in front of her, she took a deep breath before she twisted the staff to the left. A black orb flew out from the staff and hit the boar straight in the head. The animal turned and glared at Zero, it squeaked loudly before setting off on a run towards her.

"Again," Kingly yelled. "Keep going until its dead." Zero nodded as she repeated the motion 3 more times, until the boar died. A box appeared in front of Zero that read congratulations 250 exp earned and 10 gold pieces found. Zero blinked."Congrats," Kingly said as he patted her on her shoulder. "Your first kill. Wasn't it exciting?" Zero smiled as she looked at Kingly.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him. "Thank you." Kingly smiled hugging her back before pulling away.

"Come on. Let's get you leveled so we can take those noob clothes off of you." He said smirking. Zero blushed before she shook her head. She was starting to see that Kingly had quite the perverted attitude. Zero smiled as she continued to kill the boar. She would turn her head every once in a while to see Kingly was still watching her. He was leaning on a giant boulder watching her making sure to intervene whenever he deemed it to be needed. Every once in a while Kingly would heal the young girl with a weird twist and turns of his staff when he noticed her hp running low.

It didn't take long until a congratulations box that read you are level 2 appeared in front of Zero. She squealed happily as she turned to look at Kingly who in turn smiled back at her. He was about to say congratulations when a voice rang though the air. "Guild meeting is being called please report to assigned mark on the map." Kingly sighed as he brought up his map and found the place his guild leader wanted him to teleport to. By this point Zero had gone back to fight the boar, it looked like she was determined to level up again .He got up from the rock he had been leaning on and began to walk towards Zero when another voice rang through the air.

"Kingly, hurry up, everyone is hear already." a male's voice rang through the sky.

"Hold up, Dark, I need to do something first." Kingly replied as he continued to walk to Zero.

"Now Kingly," the voice shouted. Kingly winced before nodding he looked at Zero of fighting in the distant and smiled softly at her. Hopefully she would forgive him for leaving he thought as he moved his staff up and then slammed it down to the ground whispering teleport to himself. Once the air cleared, he was standing face to face with the man who called him. Dark, his guild leader, stood in front of him, his bright blue eyes stared at Kingly angrily.

"Where were you?" Dark asked with a huff.

"Helping a noob," Kingly replied as he turned to look at the rest of the guild. A boy with brown spiked hair sat on a boulder playing with his pocket knife, while a girl with bright red hair leaned against said boulder. On the floor next to her was a hooded figure who was looking into a crystal ball.

"God ,"Dark said as his angry expression was replaced with a smile." What's with you and helping everyone and their moms? It's like you want them to be stronger than us. Maybe if you helped your guild as much as you help the noobs we might not be still stuck on the same level for... what is it ... a week right?"

"He's just really helpful." The fiery red haired girl said as she walked up to Kingly. "He's just so sweet and caring. Unlike someone I know. "She said as she pinched Kingly's cheeks.

"Hey stop, Scarlet," Kingly said as he grabbed her hand. "That hurts." He whimpered before his face broke out in a smile at the girl. Scarlet let out a small giggle as she turned to look at Dark.

"You know you liked it, Kingly," She said. "So, Dark, why did you call us here? Unlike you I'm actually pretty close to leveling."

"Well you see we have a problem." Dark began calling the attention of his guild. Mean while this all occurred Zero had come to realization that Kingly had ditched her.

"That son of a bitch!" She shouted as she stomped angrily on the ground. She had just finished leveling up to level 3 when she noticed that Kingly was not there anymore. "That ass. If he was going to leave he could of at least said was that he was leaving." She said as she walked deeper into the outside world. She was lost and she knew she was, she had trusted Kingly and now she was going to die because he ditched her. "Asshole." She grumbled as she continued to walk. In the far off distance she could see trees, and she instantly knew she had gone the wrong way again. "Shit" she whispered as she turned around and began to walk the opposite direction. Zero cursed as she looked up. It was getting dark and she had no clue where to go. She sighed as she turn her head from side to side looking for a path that would take her to a safe place where she could log out for the night. That was when she saw it, a brown treasure chest sat under a tree, not that far from her. "No way," She said as she walked to the chest. "Must be a trap." She said as she knelt in front of the chest. "But what if it's not."She said as she placed her hand on the lock. The lock suddenly began to glow under her touch and after a few seconds the chest opened up before her eyes and inside laid a sheet of paper. She sighed as she grabbed the paper." And I was hopping my luck was about to change." She looked down at the paper. "Stun spell," She read. "Well that should come in handy in the future I guess." She said as the paper disappeared right before her eyes, in its place a congratulations box appeared that read you have acquired a new skill. She smiled as she summoned her staff." It would have been better if it was a transportation spell, but I guess there's no harm in using it." She said. She had just began to twist her staff when a loud noise rang through the air. She turned her head towards the sound and her eyes widened. A giant boar grunted at her from a couple of feet away. "Shit" she shouted as she took off on a sprint away from it. It must have been a boss spawn point, she thought to herself as she continued to run. As she ran she noticed that not far off in the distant was group of people. "Maybe they can help." She said as she ran towards the unsuspecting group.

"Help!" Zero shouted as she reached the group. The group looked up at her and she noticed that Kingly was a part of them. Kingly's eyes widen as he saw Zero running towards him. "Zero!" he shouted as he noticed the giant boar chasing after her. "Shit!" he said as he summoned his staff.

"Whose that, Kingly?" Dark asked as he saw the reaction his friend had towards the poor noob being chased by the Boar boss.  
"She's the person I was helping earlier today." Kingly replied as Zero stopped in front of them. "Zero.."

"You ass this all your fault." She shouted as she pointed to the boar that was not to far away from the group.

"How is this my fault?" Kingly shouted. "I didn't tell you to go play with the boss now did I?" Dark laughed as he watched the exchange in front of him. "And you stop laughing and help me take this thing down." Kingly said as he pointed roughly at Dark's face.

"Oh no!" zero shouted."We are not done here." She said as she turned to look at the boar running towards the group, he was only a couple of feet away. "I want you to stay still for a second!" she shouted as she twisted her staff in an unfamiliar motion. The group stared as a strange black smoke began to surround the boar and hundreds of ghostly hands grabbed onto it stunning it in its place.

"As I was saying," Zero turned to Kingly. "You..." she began.

"You have a stun spell." Dark interrupted Zero's rant. He looked at the girl for the first time. She was a noob, there was no doubt about it, but with a spell like that, dark thought, she would be useful. Zero nodded.

"Yah, I found it when I was lost. This asshole right here..."Zero began but Dark placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her away. He summoned a black long sword with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Kingly," Dark said as he one hit killed the boar. "Do me a favor, help noobs more often okay." He said as the congratulations box appeared above the boar's dead body. Zero blinked as she watch Dark open up his player menu and take something out of his inventor. With the object in his hand Dark approached the group. "Here" he said as he handed her the object. As soon as Zero touched the object turned into a black metal staff with a flat piece of metal at the top, it looked like some sort of street sign to her. "It's yours for stunning the boar." Dark stated.

Zero blinked."But what is it?" she asked as she looked at Dark. He had walked over to the boy on the floor and pointed to his crystal ball. The hooded boy nodded and got of the floor."Wait what..." She began. Dark looked from Zero to Kingly before opening up his menu. Dark scrolled through some menus completely ignoring Zero's question. Before Zero had a chance to demand an answer a message box appeared before Zero's eyes, it read Darkness Guild Leader Dark lvl.90 has invited you to join the guild, Do you Accept? Zeros eyes widen.  
"Wait, what?" She shouted looking Dark straight in his eyes. "Is this some joke?" she asked.

"You must not know how rare a stun spell is, if you're asking that," Dark commented. "This is no joke. A player has a 1% chance of obtaining a stun skill." Dark looked at the boy on top of the rock."Hunter here has a rare skill too." Dark said as he turned back to Zero. "He can steal any players skill and make it his. So you have two choices, you can join us and get to keep your skill or I can get Hunter to steal the skill from you. It's your choice." He smirked as he motioned to a brown haired boy who now held a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh." Zero said as she hovered her finger over the accept button. She looked back up at the guild her mind going a million miles per hour with thoughts. She could run but she would not make it far or she could just join. After all it wouldn't be too bad; the guild wanted her for her skill and in order for it to be of any use to them, they would have to train. That meant that one day she could be strong enough to leave the guild and not have to worry about them stealing her skill."I guess I have no choice then." A congratulations box appeared after she placed her finger on the accept button. The area around Zero's neck began to glow, she watched as a began to fade after a couple of second reveling a simple necklace with the same crescent moon surrounded by a diamond pendant like Kingly's. For the first time since she meet the guild she realized that each one of them had the same pendant necklace. She opened up her player menu and noticed a new tab that read guild. She clicked on the tab which revealed the name of the guild. "Darkness," Zero read. Right below the name of the guild was another section that held the names of the other guild members." Dark lvl.90, Kingly lvl.90, Scarlet lvl.87, Hunter lvl.88, Zao lvl. 89, Isis lvl.93,Zero lvl.3." Zero eyes widened as she finished reading the list. There was only one way they could be that high of levels with the game barely being open to everyone 3 days ago. "No freaking way!" She shouted. "I just joined a guild of beta players!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Leave a review it lets me know that people actually enjoy this story and gives me the motivation to keep uploading. :)


End file.
